


When Can I See You Again?

by sgtcalhouns



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcalhouns/pseuds/sgtcalhouns
Summary: human au, post-first-date fluffy goodness





	When Can I See You Again?

Felix removed his hat as they neared Tamora’s apartment, nervously rocking back and forth on his feet as she turned to face him. They were returning from their first date, a casual outing to a local diner. If Felix had it his way, he would have taken her to the nicest restaurant in town, but he knew that Tamora was much more comfortable going somewhere with less pomp and frills, so he had suggested the diner as a sort of middle ground. Now their night was drawing to a close, and Felix was longing to express how much he enjoyed spending time with her.

“I had a wonderful time with you tonight, Miss Calhoun,” he said, smiling up at her.

“Me too, Felix,” she gave him a small smile in return. It transformed into an amused smirk as she continued. “But didn’t I tell you to call me Tamora?”

“Right,” he chuckled nervously. “Tamora.”

A brief silence fell over them as Felix gazed longingly at her. He wanted more than anything to kiss her goodnight, but he was far too nervous to make a move. She could be a bit difficult to read, and although he didn’t know much, it was clear to him that she had been through some things in the past. What if she didn’t want to kiss him?

She shifted slightly, drawing him out of his thoughts. The curious stare she bestowed upon him made it clear that she had noticed the contemplative state he had just gotten lost in. He shook himself out of it.

“Oh, I, um–I…” he took a deep breath and tried again. “I’d better let you get on with your evening. Goodnight, Tamora.”

Feeling disappointed in himself for not mustering the courage to kiss her, he started to turn and leave. Before he could get too far, Tamora pulled him back around to face her. There was the slightest hint of amusement in her smile as she pulled him close, planting her lips on his in a deep kiss. He was so taken back by the act of affection, he nearly forgot to return it. By the time she released him, he had melted into a puddle, giving her a dreamy, half-lidded smile.

He was so caught up in the sensation of her kiss that he didn’t even notice the fact that she had opened her door and gone inside her apartment. Only once he heard the soft click of the door did it register in his mind that she was no longer in the hallway. Frantically, he knocked on her door.

“Miss Cal–er, Tamora?” he called meekly from the other side.

Tamora opened the door to find him blushing furiously, clutching his hat against his chest. He offered her an embarrassed smile before he spoke again.

“I’m sorry, I just, um…” he wrung his hat in his hands as he launched into a babbling confession. “I know I said this already but I really enjoyed spending time with you tonight and I would be remiss if I didn’t ask you… When can I see you again?”

Her eyes widened as he spoke; his pure, unbridled honesty wasn’t something she was used to, but she found it incredibly endearing. She tried and failed to hide her smile.

“I’m free tomorrow night,” she offered.

“Really? Oh, that’s just wonderful,” he said, beaming brightly at the prospect of another date. “I’ll come pick you up at six, does that sound alright?”

“Sure,” she smiled. “Now, is there anything else you need to say before I go back inside? Anymore burning questions? I’m not going to open this door again.”

He chuckled at her teasing, his blush darkening.

“Well, now that you mention it…” he trailed off, his eyes once again being drawn to her lips.

Summoning all his courage, he leaned forward, cupped her cheeks in his hands, and kissed her. His was much softer and more chaste than hers had been, but his heart thumped in his ears nonetheless. He could feel the blush burning hot in his cheeks as he pulled away, but he paid it no mind as she smiled at him and sent his heart soaring.

“Goodnight, Felix,” she said softly, entering her apartment and closing the door.

Felix held his hat to his chest, collapsing against the wall with a happy sigh as he relished the warm feeling she instilled in him. Smiling to himself, he whispered:

“Goodnight, Tamora.”


End file.
